Ai Moving
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Satoshi desprecia a su hija y esta ha decidido averiguar porque fic dedicado a mi papi Kory n.n


"Ai Moving"  
  
Por: Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
  
Dedicado: para esa persona que me ha apoyado desde que me conoció. Kory Asakura.  
  
Capitulo 1.- "Relaciones Fraternales"  
  
Eran las once de la noche, la mayoría de las personas en ese pueblo dormían tranquilamente, el canto de los grillos se escuchaba susurrante y se respiraba un poco de paz. Pero, para una chica de once años, el escenario era totalmente distinto. Su cabello rojizo era muy alborotado y un mechones caían graciosamente sobre su rostro mientras de sus ojos achocolatados brotaban gruesas lagrimas, silenciosas y tristes. Movió su mano derecha para limpiarlas mientras una preguntaba rondaba sin parar por su cabeza.  
  
-porque?? – coloco su brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza y siguió mirando el techo de su cuarto – porque no me quiere?? – giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y recordó lo sucedido horas antes  
  
flashback   
  
el comedor estaba completamente iluminado y varios adornos florales lo hacían ver de lo mas primoroso, el mantel era largo, de color blanco y telas finas. Se escuchaba una agradable música de fondo mientras tres comensales cenaban calladamente. El hombre y señor de esa casa, dueño de varias propiedades, exitoso empresario, multimillonario envidiado y antiguo maestro pokémon, no era otro que el mismísimo Satoshi Ketchum. Su cabello corto y negro, sus ojos chocolate, su piel aperlada y con un aura de frialdad y arrogancia, no parecia el niño que hacia años habia sido. A su lado, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de estilizada figura y cabello color fuego y ojos azulados, ..... y antigua entrenadoras de pokemons tipo agua, si la vieran ahora, menuda, frágil, de voz baja y mirada triste, nadie sabria que ella era Misty Ketchum.   
  
No, ninguno parecia ser lo que antes habian sido, sus personalidades y pensamientos parecían ser los de personas contrarias a lo que ellos alguna vez habian sido, pero nadie sabia el porque de su cambio.  
  
La tercera y ultima persona que estaba ahí, era una niña de once años, de tez aperlada y parecida en algo a su padre. Ella miraba fijamente a su progenitor, trataba de entender porque era así con ella, porque no la trataba con cariño y la razón de su comportamiento. Dejo de mover los cubiertos y los dejo sobre el plato. Sus padres no se inmutaron y siguieron cenando.  
  
-papá – la voz de la niña trataba de sonar firme, pero la sola presencia de su padre la hacia temblar. – tengo que hablar contigo – Satoshi siguió comiendo – y es muy importante ……. Al menos para mi – el hombre detuvo su ritual y miro a la pequeña con cierto desdén, frialdad y sin algún sentimiento que mostrara cariño hacia ella.  
  
-que es lo que quieres?? – Misty tambien dejo de comer para prestar atención a la platica …. O discusión como siempre era que ellos dos decidían "hablar" - o mas específicamente, de que quieres hablar??  
  
-de pokemons – Misty agacho su cabeza y trato de no escuchar lo que seguía  
  
-otra vez con lo mismo?? – el hombre se limpio con la servilleta y luego la lanzó a un lado despectivamente - Ya te he dicho millones de veces que tu no iras a ninguna parte y mucho menos tendrás uno de esos bichejos  
  
-pero papá!! Todos tienen uno, mis amigos fueron a su viaje desde hace un año y otros lo están haciendo ahora … por favor papá!! Déjame ir, déjame tener un pokémon!!! – la niña comenzaba a levantar la voz mientras en el rostro del hombre iban apareciendo las líneas de la furia  
  
-he dicho que no – la niña se levanto y se coloco enfrente de su padre  
  
-todos los niños tiene un pokémon  
  
-todos esos niños no son mis hijos, tu si  
  
-como si alguna vez me trataras como tu hija!!  
  
PLAF!!!  
  
El sonido se escucho por toda la habitación y la música dejo de sonar. La luz se habia ido por unos instantes y luego habia vuelto. El hombre aun tenia la mano semilevantada y la niña abría los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Misty no podía creer lo que veía.  
  
-jamás vuelvas ha hablarme así – a Satoshi no parecia importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija- yo se como educarte y de una vez te digo que si te sigues comportando así no volverás a ir a visitar a tu adorado padrino, me has entendido?? – la niña se encontraba estupefacta y afirmo con la cabeza  
  
-compermiso padre – salio corriendo escaleras arriba con dirección a su habitación. El hombre suspiro con fastidio y miro a su esposa, quien aun no podía creer lo que habia visto.  
  
-Satoshi … tu  
  
-no quiero escuchar mas tonterías Misty, así que no digas nada – se acerco a su esposa y le dio un beso frío en la mejilla – me voy a acostar, buenas noches – y sin decir mas, se retiro.  
  
La mujer miro el vació que habia dejado su esposo y se dejo caer en una de las sillas del comedor. Se sentía tan poca cosa y miserable que no sabia si debía continuar existiendo.  
  
fin del flashback   
  
La pequeña se levanto de su cama y miro la enorme luna que se alzaba, imponente y majestuosa. Sus pies descalzos no notaban el frío piso y su bata blanca la cubría del frescor de la noche.  
  
-gran maestro pokémon – fue lo único que pronuncio y se quedo ahí, en la misma posición, horas mas.  
  
El sol resplandecía intensamente, invitando a todos comenzar con sus labores diarias. Natasha bajo corriendo mientras se ponía un saco y en su mano colgaba una gorra.  
  
-nos vemos al rato!! – Misty la vio salir, hubiera querido hablar con ella pero la niña era muy rápida y ya habia salido dándole a lo máximo a su bicicleta. La mujer sonrió tristemente, solo habia un lugar al que se dirigía con esa prisa, así que fue por el teléfono a avisarle a esa persona que la pequeña ya iba en camino.  
  
-abran paso, por favor!! Abran paso!!!! – los gritos se escucharon demasiado claros y el niño de cabello azabache sonrió, ya la esperaba. Asi que tomo a su marril y se puso en la entrada de esa fortaleza. La niña freno con fuerza justo enfrente de su amigo  
  
-bueno dias, Natasha, veo que otra vez se te hizo tarde  
  
-no comiences con tus cosas, Don – la niña se bajo lo mas rápido que pudo de su bici al tiempo que ponía caras graciosas, .. al menos para su amigo – ya lo noto el …???  
  
-me da gusto que ya estés aquí, Natasha – a la niña comenzaron a salirle lagrimas en forma de cascadas mientras a su amigo se le formaba una enorme gota en la cabeza – es bueno saber que te levantas "temprano", tu madre me aviso que ya venias en camino  
  
-perdóneme!! – la niña seguía con su lagrimal mientras se aferraba a la bata del hombre provocando que a el se le movieran bruscamente los anteojos – es que el maldito despertador no sonó y no pude levantarme temprano!!!!  
  
-calma, Natasha – dijo tranquilamente el hombre mientras tomaba por los hombros a la niña – tu padre decía las mismas excusas que tu cuando niño – ante la mención de su padre y el recuerdo de la noche anterior, la niña se aferro mas a la bata científica del hombre, quien le dio un pequeño abrazo  
  
-es que acaso el señor Ketchum alguna vez fue niño?? – Don siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios cada vez que Natasha se ponía así, lograba que ella riera un poco sin mencionar a su mentor  
  
-créeme que si – el hombre hizo pasar a los niños mientras limpiaba sus lentes. Su cabello y ojos rojizos seguían igual que siempre, quien imaginaria que el terminaría así??  
  
-Shigeru-san!!! Donde esta pikachu??? – el hombre sonrió y fue con la niña a indicarle donde estaba ese ratoncito amarillo  
  
-Don-kun – el hombre fue hacia el niño y este se acerco solicito con su fiel marril – por favor, podrías ir con los Taurus?? – el niño lo miro y luego afirmo sonriendo. Ya sabia porque pedía que los dejara solos.  
  
-Shigeru-san, …… - Natasha se acerco y se sentó en la mesa del te. El hombre hizo lo mismo y comenzó a servir en tazas y luego a colocar galletas. – porque mi papá no me quiere?? – Shigeru se sorprendió y la niña le contó lo sucedido en su casa la noche anterior - ….. cuando me amenazo con no dejarme volver aquí, supe que era muy en serio, el sabe que yo adoro este lugar – el hombre dio un sorbo a su te mientras una sombra oscurecía su mirada  
  
-el te quiere, solo que le es difícil decirlo y expresarlo porque tiene muchas obligaciones, no porque no sienta nada por ti. Eres su hija y con eso es un motivo mas que suficiente – el silencio volvió a reinar durante una hora. Tiempo durante el cual no hubo el menor movimiento  
  
-a veces ….. me parecer recordar, entre sueños, como mi papá me tomaba en brazos y me arrullaba, cantándome una canción de cuna. Era muy extraña. Y cuando el esta solo, reflexionando enfrente del fuego y yo me acerco, me parece sentir algo de su cariño, me acerco a el y me acaricia la cabeza. Soy tan feliz cuando me acaricia, Shigeru-san – las lagrimas salen incontenibles por los ojos de la niña mientras Shigeru la abraza amorosamente.   
  
Fuera, ve que como Don los ve calladamente, le agradece al niño con el silencio y luego de unos minutos, la niña se separa y sale a jugar con sus amigos.   
  
Shigeru los mira tener una pequeña batalla pokémon y luego va a su habitación. Toma una foto y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla.  
  
-porque Toshi-kun?? – es la única pregunta que gira en su mente. Resignado, deja la fotografía en su lugar y sale de su alcoba. No se da cuenta, que una misteriosa sombra toma la foto y comienza a buscar algo; cuando lo encuentra sale de ahí tan sigilosamente como cuando entro.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Kokoro: bueno, este es el fin del primer capitulo. Este fic se lo dedico única y especialmente a mi papi Kory Asakura. El cumplió, el 11 de mayo, dos años en ff.net!!! O, espero y le gustara este primer capitulo. Ustedes conocen a mi honorable padre bajo el nombre de Freezed Drake. Asi que este fic es yaoi. Para ser mas específicos un ShiShi n.n esperare con ansias sus comentarios y criticas, gracias y nos vemos luego.  
  
Nota: papi!!! Jamas podre pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi!! TT 


End file.
